Ripple
Ripple, also known by her real name Kano Sazanami, is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project, Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited, and Magical Girl Raising Project: ACES. In Arc 1, she was a high school student who lived alone. She somehow partnered with Top Speed. In Limited, she was supposed to came for her training under 7753, but was involved in the incident. In JOKERS, she was brainwashed by Pythie Frederica using Pukin's magical sword. In ACES, under her brainwashed state, Ripple targeted Premium Sachiko. Appearance Human As a human, Kano has long black hair. She is a high school student who is currently living alone. Her school uniform consists of a black blazer, grey skirt, black string tie, and an untucked white shirt. Magical Girl Arc 1 She wears a ninja-style attire as her Magical Girl outfit. She wears a shuriken-shaped hair pin, and a red scarf. After Arc 1 During the events of the first Arc, Ripple lost her left eye and arm. Personality Unmarked (Arc 1) Ripple is always annoyed about her family issues and she hates it when her classmates know of her mother divorcing and marrying a lot of men. She is also really aggressive to those who annoyed her, even those who are her family members. Because of her aggressive personality, Ripple is prone to get into fights with others. While fighting, she is very reckless, charging in headfirst without any form of plan. Also, first time she became a Magical Girl, she became slightly arrogant, believing nothing can hurt her. Deep down, Ripple also has a somewhat childish side. However, she doesn't want anyone to know about this side of her and skillfully hides it. After Unmarked (Arc 1) Following the events of Unmarked (Arc 1), Ripple has calmed down a lot. She became more open and willing to talk to others. She also decided to not have her left arm and eye healed, perhaps so they could serve as a constant reminder of her mistakes. In combat, Ripple has become a lot more thoughtful and less reckless. She even admitted to her former recklessness. If she now goes into battle she prefers to study the enemy beforehand to avoid any surprises. She even prefers not to fight if possible. After Limited After the events of Limited, Pythie used Pukin's sword brainwash Ripple and erase her memories. As a result Ripple personality has regressed to that of a child, becoming carefree and naive. Magic To never miss a shot with her shurikens. Despite her ability's description, she can hit a target with nearly any item she throws. It is not limited to shuriken. For a target to be chosen, it has to be within Ripple's field of vision. Ripple can target a specific or vague part of the target as she wishes, but she cannot estimate a target. She must directly know where she is throwing. When a target has been selected, the item she throws will immediately home in on the target. The item will keep its kinetic energy constant, even if it attempts to twist, turn, rise, or lower. Additionally, it is impossible to dodge once thrown. The only thing that can stop the item is if it gets interrupted. If Ripple throws a large object, and it gets separated into smaller pieces, those pieces will still retain the kinetic energy and target of the original large piece. The only thing that can stop the item is complete interruption. According to Ripple, she can't target something if it is obscured enough that she cannot make out what it is. For example, she will be unable to properly target something covered in smoke. Relationship Top Speed: During the first game Ripple participated in, Top Speed was both her mentor and partner Trivia *She shares her voice actress with Yurika Tōdō from the Aikatsu! series, Retoree from Show by Rock!! and many more. **Her voice actress also sings the anime's opening, Sakebe (叫べ). *Ripple's favorite Magical Girl show when she was younger was Magical Daisy. Little does she know that Magical Daisy is a real Magical Girl. *In the First Character Popularity Vote, Ripple ranked #11. *In Fanbook 1, Ripple has the following stat: Arc 1: Physical Abilty: 4/5 Communication Skill: 1/5 Magic Rarity: 2/5 Magic Experience: 3/5 Mental Strength: 4/5 Luck: 1/5 Limited: Physical Abilty: 4/5 Communication Skill: 3/5 Magic Rarity: 2/5 Magic Experience: 4/5 Mental Strength: 4/5 Dealing with Problems: 3/5 References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Living Characters